


you and me at the end of the world

by museaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, Gen, Last Day On Earth, Microscopic fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: The last night on Earth.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	you and me at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Masquerade Round 6: The Waltz of the Wicked. If you don't know Masquerade, it's an anonymous prompt fill challenge where anything goes. Which is lucky for me, because the only game I can play is bittersweetness. Thank you to QR for beta reading and moral support! ♥
> 
>  **The original prompt:** It's their last night on earth.
> 
> Set at an indeterminate point in time, on a day when God decided to end the world. Because of the nature of this prompt, this is implied MCD.

“Hey. Is it me, or is the end of the world kinda…” Dean fished for the right word, swirling a finger in the night air like it would help it materialize. “Anticlimactic?”

Sam laughed. “It’s not you. I always assumed there’d be hellfire.”

The words curled from his lips like smoke. Come morning, there wouldn’t be anyone left who knew what smoke was, or what the world was, or why Dean felt sad watching the smile fall from his brother’s mouth.

“Think it’ll be like a light switch? Clock hits midnight and…” Dean mimed flicking off the lights.

“Who knows. It’s not like God pays attention to time zones.” Sam’s face was angled toward the stars. “Do you think they’ll let us be together up there?”

“What makes you think we’re going that direction?”

“Humor me.”

“Doesn’t matter what they let us do. I’ll find you no matter where we go.”

“Good.”

Baby’s hood had gone cool an hour ago and this jacket wasn’t meant for winter, but there were only a few hours left at most. It didn’t really matter if they froze to death now. Besides, Sam had run hot since they were kids. Dean shifted closer.

“You got any regrets?” he said.

“A few.” Sam tilted his neck and his hair brushed Dean’s temple. “Nothing I can do anything about. What about you?”

“I’m sorry I ever ate a salad if this is how we’re going out.”

“There’s probably a restaurant back in town still serving. Want to reenact the Last Supper?”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, here’s fine.”

He wasn’t going to waste their remaining time filling his stomach. It could be minutes left rather than hours. He didn’t want the last thing he saw on Earth to be the sticky pages of a diner menu, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the sky like Sam was, content to stare down the hood at their boots.

He knocked their feet together.

“Hey...Sam?”

“Hm?”

“Listen…” His throat grew so tight, Dean found it hard to talk anymore, but he forced the words out. “Just in case we don’t … if something happens and I can’t keep that promise, I want you to know I don’t regret any of this. What we’ve done, the way we lived. If I had to have someone next to me in this life, I’m glad it was you.“

When the wind blew, it dragged cold tears down his cheeks. Turning onto his side, Sam put an arm around him and pulled Dean against his chest.

“Yeah, me too,” he said, voice muffled against the top of Dean’s head.

He was warm. Dean shut his eyes for what might be the last time and hugged him in return.

“Do me a favor?” he said.

“Anything.”

“Stay like this until…”

He couldn’t bring himself to say it, but Sam seemed to understand anyway and held him tighter. Beneath the arc of his brother’s arm, nothing else seemed to matter.

“Yeah,” Sam said. There was a smile in it. “Don’t worry. I won’t let

_-fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Masquerade mods for running such a fun challenge. I appreciate the chance to write outside of my comfort zone (I don't usually kill people!!). And to come back to SPN fandom again. 
> 
> If you're on Twitter, [please say hello](http://twitter.com/museawayfic)!


End file.
